Redheads
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." [[Drabbles about the Weasley siblings.]]
1. Redhead on a Deserted Island

**Title** : Redhead on a Deserted Island

 **Characters** : Ronald Weasley

 **AN** : Written for the _Character Admiration Tournament_ held by Lenore483 at The Golden Snitch Forum. Team Light: Your character is shipwrecked on a deserted island.

The first drabble of many to come about the Weasley siblings.

 **Word Count** : 837

* * *

Ronald Weasley couldn't care less about homework. That didn't mean that he was in any way stupid. He had never been alone for very long during his entire life but that didn't mean that he couldn't be. And even if his most used phrase was bloody hell; Ronald Weasley could still be eloquent, if he wanted.

But there were some moments when his standard phrase was exactly the right thing to say. Such as when waking up with the worst headache he had ever experienced with his forehead sweaty and his skin burning; probably because of the way the sun mercilessly shone down on him.

"Bloody hell." He groaned and raised his sore hand to the sky to shield his eyes from the sun.

Ron blinked a few times and when his eyes had gotten used to the strong light he glanced around him. He was at a beach and as he took a moment to feel what else was hurting on his body he also felt the unmistakable sensation that told him sand had gotten everywhere. All around him there were palm trees and he was pretty sure that he had never seen those in the UK before. Big bruises covered his arms and patches of skin had been removed from his knuckles; it wasn't bleeding anymore though. He groaned as he forced himself to move into the shadows and eventually leaned against a three.

"I am on an island." He said to himself as he looked at the blue water in front of him. If it wasn't for the numbing pain in his body Ron wouldn't have minded going for a swim. He looked around but saw no one or anything that he could use to in touch with someone. "I am on a deserted island."

He laughed once, twice and then all of the sudden he was clutching his stomach that slowly began aching due to his inability to stop. "I can't believe I'm on a deserted island. I knew that being friends with Harry was dangerous but bloody hell, we defeated you-know-who years ago."

Eventually he stopped laughing. The last Ron could remember was having that last shot of whatever alcohol his brother George had put in his hand. Hermione had looked disapprovingly at him but he had still downed that stupid thing and then everything went dark. Until now that is…

He laughed a few more times before standing up and brushing the sand away from his pants. He reached down to feel the insides of his pocket but didn't find his wand. He let out a deep sigh. Everything would have worked itself out so much easier if he would have just had his wand. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that things were going to work themselves out anyway; Ron sighed, but still, it would take a lot longer now.

"Okay Ronald Weasley," he said and began walking further into the island. "You are a redhead and redheads are not meant to be staying in the sun for too long. You don't have your wand and you can't fight of any predators. So, go further into the island for now. Eventually Hermione will realise that you're gone and she'll find you because she is Hermione Granger, the brightest witch every as far as I'm concerned."

He laughed while he walked with his hands in his pockets. "I'm really good at this."

Ron stayed out of the sun the best that he could, he only ate the fruit he was sure was edible and managed to make a fire to boil the water collated in empty coconuts. And when Hermione found him he was leaned against a three in close proximity to a fire. His skin was almost as red as his hair but in spite of everything he wore a smile on his face. A smile that only grew when he saw Hermione.

"Hello love," he greeted her as she approached the fire. "Do you want to sit down? It's quite nice."

Hermione frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Course I am, there's no need to look so worried." Ron nodded. "I just spent a day on a deserted island. It's not as if I was fighting death eaters."

"So, what you're telling me is that you had no trouble surviving on a deserted island? The boy who can't turn his homework in on time, who has never been alone, has never been without a wand for very long and will do anything he can to avoid real work; you had no trouble fending for yourself on a deserted island without your wand?" Hermione sat down and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Well, I could do that stuff too. I just don't want to." Ron explained before kissing her on the head.

Hermione laughed. "You keep surprising me, Ronald Weasley."

"I try. So, do you have any idea how I ended up here?" Hermione shook her head and Ron let out a disappointed sigh. "Yeah, I was afraid of that."

 **The end**


	2. Fire & Ice

**Title** : Fire & Ice

 **Pairing** : Fleur x Charlie

 **Characters** : Fleur Delacour & Charlie Weasley.

 **Prompt** : Write about a canonically beautiful character who is perfectly capable of protecting themselves from danger, (character) Charlie Weasley and (dialogue) "I've never met someone so… insane!" / "Why thank you."

 **AN** : Written for the _Jurassic Fever [Challenge]_ held by whitetiger91 at The Golden Snitch Forum.

 **Word Count** : 692

* * *

Charlie Weasley had been fascinated with strong creatures since he was a child. Others seemed to shy away from beasts as many of the children his age referred to them as. But Charlie had seen the beauty hiding underneath whatever protective shell they had; meant to protect them from the prying eyes of any witch or wizard who dared get close to them. He was always drawn to dragons. He didn't know if it was because of the powerful heat that was constantly burning inside of them, and showed itself in more ways than mere fire, or if it was something else. He had never been as intrigued by people as he had by dragons. _Until her_.

Fleur Delacour was not a damsel in distress. She was not some maiden in need of saving and though Ginny would skin him alive for saying it Fleur reminded him of his sister in that way. But the likeness between the two was also the very reason why they were so different from each other.

Ginny, like her brothers, had a fire burning within her that drove her to fight for what she wanted. Though Fleur clearly had something driving her follow her dreams; Charlie could clearly see that it wasn't fire. Her will, be it powerful, was controlled and in moments when most of his siblings and Charlie himself would have exploded from pure rage Fleur managed to stay calm.

She was like _ice_ ; beautiful to look at from a safe distance. Fleur lured you in, sometimes not by her own free will, and she had the power to make you go away when she wanted you to. She intrigued him enough for him to walk out of the shadows for once and approach her as she sat alone after the first task. Fleur leaned her head against her knees and looked at the area where she had just hours before had been attempting to steal the golden egg from an angry dragon.

"You look in deep thought." Charlie commented and watched as Fleur flinched. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Charlie Weasley."

"Fleur Delacour." The woman replied and offered him her hand as Charlie sat down next to her. "You look a bit old to be a student. Are you a teacher?"

Her accent was thick and Charlie felt his smile grow at the sound of it. It sounded nice for some reason.

"I'm not a teacher. I came with the dragons." He said and gestured towards the part of the woods where the dragons were making life a little bit more exciting for his colleagues; or so he assumed. Fleur had a frown on her face. "I work with dragons."

"I have never met someone so… insane!" Fleur sputtered out.

Charlie laughed out loud. "Why thank you."

A moment of silence and then Fleur coughed violently with her upper body somewhat bent over. "Hey, are you okay? That cough doesn't sound too good."

Fleur waved her hands until the coughing had ended. "The healer told me that it would go away by itself. It's just a reaction to the smoke because as strange as it may sound most people aren't used to breathing in large amounts of smoke for a longer period of time."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Was that a joke?"

"Yes." Fleur said with a laugh.

"Good one."

"Thank you."

Charlie felt his lips draw out into a smile even if he didn't find that, so called, joke funny. He glanced at Fleur who had returned to gazing at the scene of the crime with a thoughtful expression on her face. "You did a really god job in the challenge."

Fleur gave him a smile. "Merci."

Charlie had looked into the eyes of many people throughout his life. He had been told that it could be extremely intimate but so far, he hadn't experienced anything like what his friends had described. But that changed the moment he looked into Fleur's eyes and all of the sudden the flames inside of him didn't burn as viciously as it had before.

He had found the ice to his fire.

 **The end**


	3. A Moment

**Title** : A Moment

 **Characters** : George Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Ronald Weasley.

 **Prompts** : Caramel: [song] Unsteady by X Ambassadors, [object] flask and [restriction] no dialogue. Minimum 500 words. Write from the perspective of a thestral or a hippogriff.

 **AN** : Written for the _[Challenge] Jurassic Fever_ held by whitetiger91 at the Golden Snitch and _[June Event] Honeydukes Challenge_ held by SiriusMarauderfan at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges  & Assignments).

 **Word Count** : 534

* * *

Thestrals live life moment by moment.

The first thing I saw was the clearing. I was born on a sunny day surrounded by other members of my family as they stood next to me and my mother. At first, I could not hear much or even walk without wobbling but as I grew steady I heard more things around me and I realised that the forest was full of life. There were other creatures around us and we all lived together with each other. It was a circle of life where everyone was dependent on each other. Some days the sun would shine down on us and other days water would fall down.

The skies went dark. Never entirely dark though because there were always shiny points looking down upon us and one thing that provided us with just enough light to see where we were going. And then the skies turned light because of the glowing thing that was much brighter than the one we saw when the sky was black. It gave us more warmth and sometimes we had to hide from it. The ground vibrated when animals and other creatures walked upon it. No matter if the sky was black or light one could hear cries from different creatures and animals. Us included.

Very rarely was anything seen other than animals or creatures. Hippogriffs roamed the skies and other thestrals roamed the clearings. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months into years. In other words, time went by. In my short life, I have on few occasions seen beings that walk on two hooves. No matter how close I get, they never look at me. Then one day, they showed up.

Three beings with red hair. One female and two males. One walked unsteadily and carried a shiny object which he swung towards his lips every now and again. The other two spoke amongst each other as they glared at him. They walked like they were angry. I felt the earth vibrate underneath my hooves as they walked with an intensity that was unlike any other creature that walked the forest. They had been discovered by everyone but they had yet to discover that they were being watched.

They stopped not far from the clearing. My mother nudged me to move and follow the heard away from the creatures that walked on two hooves but by the time I was ready to follow the creatures with red hair had already seen us. They walked slowly towards us. One of them almost fell to the ground but was caught by the other male.

I stomped on the ground and took deep breaths. The unsteady being made a sound as he came closer to me. He reached his hand towards me. I felt my mother take a step back and I wondered if I was going to do the same. But then I looked into the being's eyes. They were wet and dark. I tilted my head to the side, completely unable to look away from its eyes. He touched me and something fell from his eyes. When he pulled back his lips was drawn upwards. The moment was gone.

 **The end**


	4. Study Sessions

**Title** : Study Sessions

 **Characters** : Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley and William Weasley.

 **Prompt** : [Word] Homework.

 **Word Count** : 312

* * *

Siblings fought. That was the rule rather than the exception. Siblings disagreed about things that mattered and things that didn't matter. They screamed at each other and could say the cruellest things without being afraid. Because deep down, even when they claimed to hate each other, they knew that wasn't true. They were siblings and that bond between them could never break. It didn't matter how many times they fought or what they were fighting about.

Molly Weasley considered herself fortunate to have seven healthy children. Even when they were arguing. That didn't mean that motherhood was a walk in the park. Her redheaded children could drive her absolutely crazy. Then there were moments when she realised how much she loved them and how precious they were. And during those moments motherhood was nothing short of a walk in the park.

"But what does that even mean?" Ginny complained with her hands resting on either side of her head. She frowned at the parchment in front of her so much that her forehead was covered in wrinkles.

"Let me help you." Percy leaned closer to her.

"But you were helping me!" George objected. Just as he spoke the door opened and Bill walked in. "Bill, help me with this."

"What's the problem?" he asked as he leaned down and squinted at the page that George had been reading moments before.

Fred and Charlie sat next to Ron both attempting to explain what McGonagall wanted him to understand. Molly didn't know if he understood what they were saying but she felt a sense of content. It was moments like those that she cherished more than others. When she looked back at her life she would love to remember the moments when her children cooperated, when they showed their love for one another through seemingly small actions like helping each other with their homework.

 **The end**


	5. Brotherly Advice on Demand

**Title** : Brotherly Advice on Demand

 **Characters** : George Weasley and Fred Weasley.

 **Prompts** : A Study of Magical Healing- Anapneo: Write about a person who finds a way to breathe again. You may take this literally or metaphorically. Minimum 600 words, no maximum.

 **AN** : Fred didn't die!

 **Word Count** : 660

* * *

Even if Fred and George lived in different apartments, since after the war, that didn't stop them from having breakfast together. Fred was, as per usual already awake, by the time that George, still feeling embarrassed about what had happened the day before, walked into their grand kitchen looking extremely tired. Fred, much to George's dismay, didn't look tired at all.

"So, I choked yesterday." George said when he sat down by the kitchen table. His red hair was messy, there were dark rings under his brown eyes and a few red lines on his face from his pillow. There was already a cup of tea, prepared just the way he liked it, waiting for him on the opposite side on the table from Fred.

The young man in question looked up with a wry smile. "I know. You looked like you were going to throw up. I'm pretty sure that Harry was on high alert and 100% ready to throw himself across the room to avoid being covered in sick."

George rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant. But now that you mention it, being able to breathe after having choked on mums cooking made me realise that oxygen is kind of awesome and we should appreciate our ability to breathe a lot more."

"You're right," Fred replied easily and watched as George began looking around the kitchen for something to eat. Without turning around, George held up four eggs and waited for his brother to answer the unspoken question. "Yes, please. So, what did you choke on yesterday other than mums cooking?"

George mumbled something under his breath and Fred felt his smile grow. He leaned closer to the table and rested his arms against it, stretched towards George as if he was getting ready to attack and physically drag the answer out of his, suddenly shy, twin. "What was that?"

"I kind of …"

"Third time's a charm brother," Fred said in a slightly taunting voice. "Try tearing your attention from the daunting task of boiling us eggs and look at me while you tell me what made you choke. And this better be good because the suspense is making my imagination work overtime."

George rolled his eyes. "What did Hermione tell you about that imagination of yours?"

"It all depends on when you ask," Fred smirked at him and shrugged. "But you were going to tell me about when you choked yesterday other than at dinner."

"I was trying to ask Angelina out," George spoke loudly and Fred became silent.

He smiled but there were no traces of teasing or amusement on his face anymore. Instead he nodded slowly as if trying to process what his brother had just told him. He wasn't surprised.

"It was the second time too," George whined with his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze firmly planted on his brother as he waited for Fred to say something. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?"

George laughed incredulously and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe say something clever. You're good at that. Be a good brother and give me some philosophical advice."

"Okay, I've never given brotherly advice on demand before but I can give it a try," Fred squinted at him as he leaned forward to lean his elbow on the table. "Third time's a charm…"

"That's not smart."

"Mate, that wasn't all that I had to say…" Fred barely managed to keep himself from laughing when he saw the look of annoyance on George's face. "I was going to say that third time's a charm and I promise that if you try again the next time you won't choke; you'll do fine and it will feel like being able to breathe again."

George nodded several times, while looking thoughtful, and then he turned around to put the eggs into the boiling water. "That was smart Freddie."

Fred somehow managed to keep himself from laughing. "Yeah, I know."

 **The end**


End file.
